The Quest for the Crystal Gems
by Feline Angel Sakura
Summary: Sakura is 15 year old with her family gone she sets out on a journey to find the legendary Gems. On the way she meets evil and 3 great friends and love. S+S some of E+T (Please read+review) *UPDATED Chapter 5 Part 3: New Friends part 3*
1. The Last Goodbye

The Quest for the Crystal Gems

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors Clamp does and I do not own the characters either. (I wish I did). 

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol are all 15. (Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol doesn¡¦t come into the story yet but soon) This is set at the time where there is prince and princess. (I¡¦m not too sure when) 

Sakura have already become the card mistress and she has transformed them into Sakura Cards. Sakura¡¦s family all know about the cards and about Sakura being the card¡¦s mistress.

(Please if you criticize my work can you add a reason why and please no fames) 

****~People¡¦s P.O.V~****

¡§ talking¡¨ 

Translations:

Ohayo- Hello

Okaasan- Mother 

Otousan- Father

Kanjiu- Monster 

Chapter 1- Last Goodbye

In the castle of the Kinomoto kingdom, there sits a beautiful elegant lady at the age of 15. She sat quietly next to her favorite cherry blossom tree that was blowing swiftly across the beautiful palace garden. She has auburn coloured hair with the most amazing, dazzling emerald eyes, which will make any guy¡¦s heart melt. A guard came running up to her disturbing the peace between her and nature.

¡§Princess Sakura the Queen wished to see you in her study right away¡¨ the guard reported.

¡§I¡¦ll go right away¡¨ Sakura replied.

Sakura got up and walked towards the study with the guard trailing behind. When Sakura got reached the study the guard opened the 2 wooden doors that led to the study. Sakura walked in and the guard behind her shuttered the door. Sakura found that her whole family was there waiting for her. 

¡§Ohayo Sakura¡¨ Fujikaka and Nadeshiko greeted with a warm smile.

¡§Ohayo Kajiu¡¨ Touya greeted with a mused smile plastered on his face.

¡§Ohayo okaasan, otousan and stop calling me a kajiu Touya¡¨ she said as she said that she was walking over to Touya and stomped on his feet.

¡§AHHHHHH!!!!!!¡¨ Touya yelled.

¡§What did you want to see me about okaasan?¡¨ Sakura asked.

¡§I want you, Kero and Yukito to go to the new market that¡¦s 5 miles away. I¡¦m sure that you wanted to have a look around don¡¦t you?¡¨ Nadeshiko said but with a tint of sadness in her voice. 

Sakura noticed it but said nothing. Sakura thought that she would just buy her a present from the market to cheer her up.

¡§Yeah I¡¦ve always wanted to check it out. When do I leave?¡¨ Sakura asked.

¡§Right now¡¨ Fujikaka replied.

So Sakura did as she was told and her mother gave her some money.

¡§Isn¡¦t this too much?¡¨ Sakura asked holding the bag of money.

¡§Trust me, you¡¦ll need it¡¨ Nadeshiko said as she winked.

Sakura walked over to the door and opened it.

¡§Guard can you get me a carriage please¡¨ Sakura ordered.

¡§Okay princess¡¨ the guard bowed and left.

Sakura walked to her room and opened the door and walked in. The maids behind her closed the door and left apart from her favorite maid. She stood outside of the door until Sakura calls her in. Sakura looked around her pink and white room always neat and tidy.

¡§Kero you can come out now¡¨ Sakura said to the air around her.

Then Kero popped out of the draw and flew to Sakura.

¡§So have you brought me anything to eat Sakura?¡¨ Kero asked.

¡§I didn¡¦t brought you any¡K¡¨ while Sakura was trying to explain she was interrupted by Kero¡¦s loud cry of NO!!

¡§Why didn¡¦t you bring me anything I¡¦m hungry you know since you didn¡¦t gave me much for breakfast¡¨ Kero started.

¡§Kero you say that I didn¡¦t gave you much breakfast you had 10 pancakes¡¨ (A/N I¡¦m not sure did they have pancakes then but they do in my story ^_~)

¡§Well I¡¦m still hungry¡¨ 

¡§Anyway Kero I¡¦ll get you something to eat. Before you interrupted me I was saying that my family wants me, you and Yukito to go to the new market that opened 5 miles away. My otousan said that I have to leave now with you and Yukito¡¨ While Sakura was explaining what¡¦s happening to Kero, Sakura put the money that her okaasan gave her into her purse and brought a few other things with her. The she told Kero to go inside her purse. (A/N Only Sakura¡¦s family know about the cards and stuff none of the servants or maids know about it. The only other people that knows about it is people who knows about magic) 

When Sakura was about to go her family was there to see her off. Each of them hugged Sakura.

¡§Sakura becareful out there. Always remember to fallow your heart.¡¨ Nadeshiko told Sakura. 

Kero was in her purse with his head popped out.

¡§Kero and Yukito make sure you look after Sakura¡¨ Touya said to them.

Sakura had a confused look on her face but she just nodded. Sakura got onto the carriage and waved goodbye to her family until they were out of slight. Sakura got this feeling deep down that something bad is going to happen.

~*************~ 

Well that¡¦s the end for the first chapter. I¡¦ll put up the next chapter as soon as I finish with it. Please review and tell me what you think.

Feline Angel Sakura 


	2. The Old Book

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors Sakura Clamp does. 

***Keys***

"Talking"

Chapter 2: The old book 

          When Sakura reached the market she told the man that is in charge of the carriage to,

"Come and pick us up at, let's see now is 1:00pm so come and pick me up at 5:00pm o.k. You can walk around here if you want"

After she finished giving the instructions to the driver she went to a store and brought a cake for all of them to share. They went and sat on the soft grass by the sparking blue river. She opened her purse and Kero popped out.

"Hey! You brought me something to eat?" Kero asked and Sakura took out a delicious strawberry shortcake that's already divided into equal pieces.

"Let's eat" Sakura said.

Kero took a piece and started eating it. Then Yukito and Sakura took a piece and started eating it. 

"This cake is the best" Kero complemented. Sakura and Yukito just nodded. 

After when they finished they walked around the market. While Sakura was turning round to look at something else. Someone bumped into Sakura and dropped something. When Sakura picked up the book that he/she dropped he/she was long gone. Kero and Yukito have finally caught up with her because they were caught in a crowd and Sakura just wondered off looking at the different things. (A/N: Yukito was holding Kero)

"What's that?" Yukito asked. (A/N: Kero can't talk because there are people around so the conversation is between Yukito and Sakura)

"Some bumped into me and they dropped it"

Sakura looked at the book. It was very old, simple book with bold writing at the front of the book.

"What is the book called?"

"The Legend of the Mystical Gems"

"Well it's very old do u want to keep it?"

"Yeah it sounds good and if that person did come back for it there's people around all he has to do is ask them for the direction that I went if he wants the book back"

Sakura putted the book in a bag and left. Sakura look around and she brought a good luck stone and a beautiful necklace. It has a emerald gem in the middle and it's hung on a silver chain. The Sakura, Yukito looked at more stores.

"Sakura it's time to go" Yukito said.

"Okay coming"

When they arrived at the carriage the man is already there waiting. They got in and they headed back to the castle.

"Finally I can talk now. So what did you buy?" Kero asked.

"I brought these" Sakura first showed Kero the necklace that she brought for her okaasan. After she showed it to Kero Sakura putted the necklace away. Then she took out a little pink and white stone. Although it was small but it was absolutely beautiful the surface of the small stone was shiny and smooth like a piece of well made metal. All of a sudden the wheel of the carriage hit a rock on the road. Sakura dropped the good luck stone and it shattered into pieces. When the carriage stopped moving from side to side because of a bump in the road. Sakura saw that the pink stone is shattered into pieces.

"Sakura are you okay?" Kero and Yukito asked concern for their mistress and friend was shown in their eyes clearly.

"yeah I'm fine" Sakura said with uncertainty in her voice. 


	3. The Fallen Kingdom

The Quest for the Crystal Gems

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors Clamp does. But I wished that I did L.

Thanks for all encouragement everyone:

Daijin

Sweet Madison

Little Blossom

Cutie Blossom

Atkascha

EAD TAES 

***Keys***

¡§Taking¡¨

****~Character¡¦s P.O.V~****

¡¥Thoughts¡¦ 

Well let¡¦s get on with the story. This chapter is a bit bloody but its rated PG 13 so I guess that¡¦s on of the things I can write about. But I can defiantly say that the next chapter won¡¦t be. Enjoy!!

Chapter 3: The Fallen Kingdom 

****~Sakura¡¦s P.O.V~****

¡¥I can¡¦t believe it my good luck charm has been smashed into pieces. First was that felling inside of me now my good luck stone is in pieces. I wonder what¡¦s going to happen next?¡¦

Then the carriage stopped. I wonder why did he stop here. I looked out of my window I knew that we were outside of the kingdom but why did he stop? I got out of my carriage. I looked at the kingdom the first thing that caught my eyes were flames and smoke from my kingdom. I can sense that Kero and Yukito were behind me looking at the same thing. I didn¡¦t wait until Kero or Yukito to say something. I ran into the kingdom that was on fire. When I reached the front gate. I saw that guards are all dead. They were sleeping in their own puddle of blood. I saw many soldiers and innocent villages dead on the ground. The air was covered with smoke and also the smell of the blood hung in the air heavily. 

¡¥Please Otousan, Okaasan and Touya please be alright¡¦ 

The further I went inside the harder it was for me to breath. I can Hear Kero calling my name and saying that we can search for my family once the fire dies down. But I can¡¦t wait that long knowing that my family¡¦s lives are in jeopardy. I ran through the village on either side of me are people¡¦s bodies. It¡¦s like running through an endless cemetery. I have finally reached the castle. I ran through corridor to corridors room to rooms. Then I have reached the great hall in the castle I walked towards it slowly I have this feeling that there¡¦s something in there that I have to see. I approached the two wooden doors that leads to the great hall I opened the doors slowly. I have finally found what I have been searching for. My family they were all here altogether dead. I fell to my knees tears threatening to spill out. Then tears spilled out of my eyes. I have never felt so sad and alone in my live I know that I still have Kero and Yukito but these are my family. I tried to say something but nothing came out. I was becoming very hard to breath. The last thing I remember was total darkness.

*************~

There that¡¦s the end of this chapter. The next chapter will be up soon. I try to make the chapters a bit more longer.

Please review

Feline Angel Sakura


	4. Prophecy

Konnichiwa minna! Well here¡¦s the next chapter to The Quest for the Crystal Gems. In the last chapter I made a little mistake in the Japanese word for Hello. I checked up that word and it¡¦s Konnichiwa instead of Ohayo so bear with me for the rest of the story it will be the right translation 

Disclaimer: I don¡¦t own any of the charters from CCS Clamp does. Apart from other charters that you haven¡¦t heard of in the series. 

Arigato minna for reviewing:

Chiruri- Thanz I¡¦m glad that you liked it

Sakura- Sakura won¡¦t meet Syaoran in this chapter but I the next one. Nope chapter 3 isn¡¦t the last it¡¦s going to carry on for quiet a while. I¡¦m going to make this chapter quiet long but the one coming after this one is going to be longer I hope.

Sweet Madison- Thanz for reviewing 

Blueangelbaby- Glad you like it

Kira- I¡¦ll try to make it longer

Thanz a lot minna

**Translations:**

Konnichiwa- Hello

Okaasan- Mother

Otousan- Father

Oiichan- Brother

~**********~

***Keys***

¡§Talking¡¨

****Flash Back****

****~Character¡¦s P.O.V~****

¡¥Thoughts¡¦

Chapter 4: Prophecy 

****~Sakura¡¦s P.O.V~****

¡§Jukito, Sakura has woken up¡¨ Kero shouted over to Jukito who was sleeping.

I rubbed the sleep off my eyes when I have actually opened my eyes I saw that it was dark. Next to me was a fire. Julian came over to me and so did Kero and Jukito asked,

¡§Are you okay Sakura?¡¨

¡§I¡¦m fine why?¡¨

When I said that, that is went reality hit me. I remember everything now. Tears stung my eyes once again. Kero and Jukito had tired to comfort me. But I kept crying. After a while I calmed down.

¡§Kero¡Khow¡Khow long¡Khave I been¡Kout?¡¨ I asked in little sniffles.

¡§About 1 and a half hour¡¨ Kero answered.

¡§Oh¡¨

I took a look around. I knew where we were. We¡¦re at the forest near the castle. I looked at the direction where the castle was. I saw smoke coming from the castle. I stood up and ran towards the direction of the castle. But Kero turned into Keroberous and stopped me. 

¡§Kero let me go. I¡¦m sure that if I go now there still might be hope for them¡¨ I cried little tears started to form in my eyes.

****~Normal P.O.V~****

¡§I¡¦m sorry Sakura but this is what your Okaasan wanted¡¨ Kero said as he lowered his head.

¡§How do you know that this is what Okaasan, Otousan and Oiichan wanted?¡¨ Sakura asked. 

****Flash Back****

¡§What do you want to talk to me about my Queen?¡¨ Kero asked.

Nadeshiko has asked Kero to go to the library just before she had asked Sakura to go to the new market that opened.

¡§I just wanted to say that please take care of my daughter also after you came back and left the kingdom don¡¦t come back until midnight¡¨ Nadeshiko said. 

¡§Why not?¡¨ Kero asked curiously.

¡§Sorry that I cannot say. I have already told you too much. But please remember what I said and be careful. You can go now¡¨

¡§But¡K¡¨ Kero was cutted off by Nadeshiko saying,

¡§Sorry I cannot say¡¨ with that Nadeshiko left.

¡§What does it mean?¡¨ Kero pondered.

****End of Flash Back****

After Sakura had heard what Kero said. More tears spilled out of her puffy red eyes.

¡§So Okaasan knows about the attack then?¡¨ Sakura said but still sniffing a bit.

¡§Yeah you could say that¡¨ Kero answered.

¡§Yukito why are you so quiet?¡¨ Sakura asked now she has completely stopped crying but her cheeks are still stained with tears.

¡§I¡¦m wondering what are we going to do?¡¨

¡§I¡¦m not sure either. Why don¡¦t we go back to the kingdom at midnight? Then we could worry about that later. What do you think Sakura?¡¨ 

¡§Okay that¡¦s what we¡¦ll do¡¨

Sakura gazed up into the sky it was a lovely orange red colour.

¡§It¡¦s about 6 or 7 now soon the sun will go down.¡¨ Sakura said.

Sakura got up and walked to her bag and picked it up and sat back down again. She went through the content of her bag she went through a few things. Then she came across the old book she found on the floor. Sakura took it out and opened the first page.

¡§Hey Sakura could you read it out loud because we¡¦re going quiet bored here¡¨ Jukito said.

¡§Sure¡¨

Sakura looked at the first page and started reading,

¡¥When one kingdom falls the rest will perish soon 

_One has been given power to save the world_

_But one will have to find the gems_

_The gems will give the one great powers_

_Powers beyond imaginations_

_Lives of pure innocent could be brought back to life¡¦_

¡§Whoa that sounds like a prophecy instead of a story to me¡¨ Jukito exclaimed.

¡§I think it is one: Kero answered.

¡§Yeah I wonder who is the chosen one?¡¨ Sakura asked.

¡§How knows¡¨ Kero replied.

Sakura returned to the book and turned the next page.

¡§These gems could give one power. But it depends on who gets them and the chosen ones will. The gems consist of fire, water, wind, earth and thunder. These gems could give the one that activates it great power also the power to bring lives back but only those who have a pure heart. But the one might die. There¡¦s always¡K.¡¨ Sakura turned a few pages.

¡§There¡¦s on more I guess that the writer never finished it¡¨

¡§What a legend¡¨ Kero said.

¡§Yeah¡¨ Yukito replied.

¡§I wish I know where I could find these gems. But even id I did I have to find the chosen one that has the power to unleash these gems.¡¨ Sakura said.

¡§Sakura why don¡¦t you have a rest and we¡¦ll call you when it¡¦s midnight¡¨ Kero suggested.

Sakura got up and stretched. Then went and sat by a tree and leaded her back on it.

¡§Yeah I think that I have a rest¡¨

************************************************~

Well that¡¦s the end of this chapter I hope it¡¦s a bit more longer than the last one. I¡¦ve already started the next chapter but I won¡¦t tell you what¡¦s it¡¦s about but I can tell you what¡¦s it called. It¡¦s called ¡¥New Friend¡¦. I believe that you could guess what the next chapter is about. Well I gotta go Sayonara (goodbye). Oh one more thing please review. 

Feline Angel Sakura


	5. New Friends Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors but Clamp does. Apart from the characters that you haven't heard of and the place names in the story.  
  
Again Arigato minna for reviewing: Sweet Madison- Arigato for all your reviews I really really like reading them. I've got a big smile on my face from reading your review thanks you so much. KawaiiCherryBlossomWorior- Arigato for your review. I'm glad that you like my story and I'll sure use the translations that you gave me. Apart from the ones that you put on at the end of the name. Anyway arigato. Daijin- Arigato for the review yup the story will be getting much more interesting because there are going to be more characters added to the story. Thanks for the encouragement.  
  
This story is going to be in parts ok. So here is part one.  
  
Translations: Otousan- Father Okaasan- Mother Oiichan- Brother  
  
***Keys***  
  
"Talking" ****Flash Back**** ****~Character's P.O.V~**** 'Thoughts' (Author's Note)  
  
Chapter 5 Part 1: New Friends  
  
The shiny bright star hung in the night sky with the moon. The forest is much darker and creeper by the minute. Yukito woke up to the sounds of the owls hooting. Yukito stood up and stretched. Then he turned to the sleeping figure next to him. Sakura leaned her back on the tree for support while she was sleeping. Kero was sleeping on her shoulder. He looked at the direction where the castle once stood. But now it's mostly in pieces but the north, south and the east side was still standing but it looks as if it could fall any minute.  
  
'The smoke has cleared away from the castle' Yukito thought. He putted a hand on Sakura's shoulder and try to wake her up also try top to wake Kero up too. Sakura moaned a bit and said, "5 more minutes.let me sleep" Yukito didn't want to wake her up. But he knew that Sakura would like to see if her parents are still alive. Yukito grabbed Kero off Sakura's shoulder and shuck him slightly. After a while Kero opened his eyes he saw nothing but darkness. But when his eyes have adjusted to the dark he could see that they were still in the forest. Then Yukito turned his attention towards Sakura and once again he tried to wake her up. "Sakura, Sakura wake up" Sakura stirred a bit as she opened her eyes. Sakura rubbed the sands out of her eyes and looked around. "I guess it's about midnight. What do you think? Sakura asked. "It's about midnight. Let's go" Kero suggested. Sakura and Yukito nodded. Sakura grabbed her bag and Yukito putted out the fire and they went. They walked quietly back to the castle. When they were about a mile or more from the castle. Yukito stopped and turned into Yue.  
  
"Why did you change?" Kero asked. "I'm going to go ahead and check out the area to see if it's clear" Yue replied in his usual code tone. But if you listen to his voice closely you could her a tint of protectiveness. "You don't have to go ahead we could go together, all of us" Sakura suggested. "No let him go it'll be much safer Sakura" Kero said as he looked from Yue to Sakura to see if she agrees. Kero and Yue both saw a little nod from Sakura. "Okay but be careful Yue" Sakura warned. Yue nodded at Sakura and flew of into the sky.  
  
After a while Yue came back. "So is anyone there Yue?" Kero asked. "No" Yue replied. " Okay let's go" Sakura said but Yue stopped her by saying, "But I did felt that someone has putted up a powerful barrier around the kingdom so no one will hear what's going on inside." "That's some powerful spell isn't it Sakura?" Kero asked. "Sure is Kero. That's why we can't hear a thing." Sakura's hands are shaking from her horrible memory of her kingdom burning. "Sakura are you alright? Kero as concerned. Kero and Yue could clearly see that Sakura was tiring so hard not to cry. But tears started to fall. She quickly wipe them away with the back of her hand. "Yeah I'm fine Kero. Let's get going" Sakura whispered but audible for Kero and Yue to hear. They arrived at the castle. They went in. When they pass a corridor or corner soldiers of the kingdom laid on the ground. Sakura, Kero and Yue feel miserable for these people. When they got to the courtyard they saw a dark red flag in the middle of the yard. On the fine red material a golden stitched eagle with his wings stretched out was stitched on it. However the eagle's eyes looks sharp and deadly. At the edge of the flag also with gold thread has sown on a fancy border on it.  
  
Sakura knew what kingdom it was, it was the Dasik Kingdom. Sakura just starred at it with hatred in her eyes. Kero dragged her away from it and lead her to the Hall. Kero had this feeling that's where her parent are. Finally Sakura snapped out of her dreamy state when they were in the Hall. Immediately Yue went to check Touya's pulse and Kero went to check Sakura's Otusan. (A/N: Yukito does not have a relationship with Touya they are just best friends that is all for people who think they do) Sakura ran up to her Okaasan and check to see is there a pulse. But she found none she turned around to see Yue and Kero but they just closed their eyes and said, "No"  
  
Sakura turned back to her Okaasan and saw an envelope in her hand. Sakura kneeled down and took it. On the front of the envelope it said: To Sakura.  
  
****~Sakura's P.O.V~****  
  
When I first saw the name on the envelope I was Astonished to see that it was address to me. Kero and Yue came and stood by me. I felt something sticking out of the envelope. I rip open the seal and took out the letter and the item that is inside. I opened the letter and I read it to myself.  
  
Dear Sakura  
  
When you read this letter I'll probably be in heaven. Sakura please be strong and live with the fact that we are dead. You don't have to mourn for us because we are free and happy where we are. Sakura listen carefully I know that you want to revenge for our death, I know that I couldn't talk you out if it because your quiet stubborn. This is a warning Sakura. The Dasik Kingdom has magicians and also the leader is a very powerful sorcerer himself. If you want to defeat him you have to go and search for the gems. If my vision were right I would say that you have read a book on the magical gems. In the book there should be a map to help you find the gems. Sakura dear remember me, your Otusan and your Oiichan is up there watching over you and that we love you very much.  
  
Love from: Fujikaka, Nadeshiko and Touya  
  
I look at the item that's been inside the envelope. I held onto it with my fingers. I put the necklace in the middle of my palm and studied it. The necklace was a locket. The locket was a heart shape with an emerald gem inside. Around the sparking emerald was four white diamonds that sparkled the same brightness as the emerald. I opened it and inside was a picture of my family. We were all in the garden when we took this photo. It was on my last Birthday. I smiled at the memory.  
  
****~Kero's P.O.V~****  
  
I can't believe that all these things are happening to my Mistress, Sakura. She hasn't done anything wrong in her life and she has to face such fate. When Sakura took out the letter I was behind her reading it. I'm sure that she doesn't mind. After I finished reading it. I couldn't believe that. They already knew what's happening. They made sure that Sakura, Yue and me made it out alive. I turned towards their dead body and bow my head. 'I promise that I will do everything in my to make sure that Sakura is safe. Also I'll respect her wishes.' I promised quietly to Sakura's family and myself. I'm sure that Yue/Yukito would do the same. When Sakura took out the locket I knew that it was her mother's. I saw her wearing it when we last talked.  
  
****~Normal P.O.V~****  
  
Sakura put the necklace around her neck and walk up to her family and kneeled in front of them. "Otusan, Okaasan and Oiichan why?" Sakura questioned them but she knew that they wouldn't answer her. "You okay Sakura" Yukito asked. Yue has changed back to Yukito while they were reading the letter. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm so weak I'm crying again" Sakura quickly whip away the tears. "I promise that I won't cry. I'll try to be strong." "Sakura" Kero cried sadly. "Kero, Yukito how about we set on a journey and try to find the gems and the chosen one. I'll see could I try and get the chosen one to revive the kingdom people and my family." "If that is what you want to do that's fine with me" Yukito replied with a smile. "That's fine with me" Kero replied but don't really like the idea but he promised that he would respect her wishes. "Well let's go and pack a few things," Yukito suggested while walking towards the door.  
  
Sakura said to Yukito to meet her in the morning they have decided to sleep here for the night. Then Sakura went to her room and packed a few things like money and change of cloths and other stuff that she'll need on the journey. When she finished her packing for the journey she went to bed.  
  
**Next Day**  
  
Sakura, Yukito and Kero all got up early to leave. They laid Sakura's family in a line and covered them with a big white sheet. "Sakura why don't you berry your family? Yukito asked. "I don't want to berry them because if I don't berry them I could still see them" Sakura lied. Last night Sakura wondered how to find the chosen one and the gems and if she does find him/her she'll get him/her to revive the kingdom's people. When he/she does that she doesn't want to go a dig her family out of there. Silence fell upon the group. Until Kero broke it by saying, "Let's get going"  
  
All of them took one last look at them. But Sakura ran back and took a necklace that she has brought from the market from her backpack. She went to the side where they laid Nadeshiko. Sakura lifted the cover and placed the necklace that Sakura brought for her mother into her hand. She then covered her up and left with Yukito and Kero. They got out of the Kingdom door. Yukito said to Kero, "Kero take care of Sakura I'm going to go for a while Sakura I got something that I have to do. Do you think that you could go on without me around?" Yukito asked looking at Sakura. "Sure if that's what you want to do" Sakura replied. "Okay. Kero take great care of Sakura for me. Oh and Sakura do you have the Sakura Cards with you. You'll need them on your journey because it's quiet dangerous. Also here's the map that's in the book and here's the book too. I'll meet you half way or later on. Okay" "Yeah I got the cards with me. Thanks for bringing the map and the book. Take care Yukito" "Goodbye Yukito have a save trip to where ever you are going" Kero said. "I will. Goodbye take care yourself" Yukito said and walked to the opposite direction to where they are headed.  
  
Sakura and Kero watched Yukito leave until he was out of slight. They took a look at the map and it looks like that they are heading to a village towards North. The village is called Slaly. Sakura put the map in her cream colored cape. Sakura is wearing a simple blue dress that reached just above her ankle. There are stripes on either side of the shoulder and on the shoulder to hold the dress. She had on light blue sandals. Although it's still in March it was getting quiet hot. Sakura put the map away and they were on their way.  
  
******************************************************~  
  
That's the end of this chapter. So what do you think was it good? This has got to be my longest chapter out of all the ones I read. I'm in my Christmas holiday now I got 2 weeks off. So I'll try and put up the next chapter as soon as I can. Minna Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!! Please review!  
  
Feline Angel Sakura 


	6. New Friends Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters but only the one that u haven¡¦t heard of in the series.

Arigato minna for reviewing my story.

Sweet Madison: Thanks for reviewing. I called that chapter New Friends is because Sakura is going to make some new friends but I have it in parts 1, 2 and 3 parts. I hope u get what I mean ^_^

Daijin: Thanks I did enjoy my 2 weeks holiday it¡¦s been really great ^_^ Yup part 2 (which is this chapter) Tomoyo (Madison is in it ^_^) I hope that u like it. 

Trouble Chocolate: Yup I checked your profile and it would be great to have mine story on your site ^_^ and thanks for reviewing. 

Keys:

****~People¡¦s P.O.V~****

¡§Talking¡¨

¡¥Thought¡¦

Translations:

Hai-Yes

Oniichan-Brother

Chapter 5 Part 2- New Friends

**Somewhere**

A dark figure was sitting on the chair. Watching something through a portal. The room was dark the curtains were drown and the candles isn¡¦t lit. It gave the room an aerie feeling.

¡§So the little Cherry blossom escaped her death. But not for long. I will not let the prophecy come true¡¨ The dark figure said in a deep voice.

A knock was heard from the door.

¡§Come in it¡¦s unlocked¡¨

Another figure came into the room and said,

¡§Master you called?¡¨ As he said that he bowed to his master.

¡§Yes I want you to go after the cherry blossom and make sure that she is dead before you come back to see me. You do know the consequences of not completing the mission right?¡¨

¡§Yes I understand the consequences Master¡¨

¡§You may leave now, and take some troops with you¡¨

The assassin left the room.

¡¥Very soon cherry blossom you will to surfer¡¦ He thought.

************************~

Sakura and Kero has reached Slaly village. On the way there, they were attacked by dark figures. But luckily Sakura used her Sakura Cards and with Keroberos help she defeated the dark figures but one of them managed to escape. 

Now she is in the busy city of Slaly. Horses, carts and people around going and doing what ever they were doing. Most of the building was two stories high and most of them are a beige color. Sakura was in the middle of the city with a church beside the fountain and shops are on different side of the street. 

A young girl around Sakura¡¦s age with long raven hair and amethyst eyes bumped into Sakura. Kero was in Sakura¡¦s cape pocket and felt the impact of someone bumping into her. Sakura and the girl both fell onto the ground. The girl quickly got up and held out her hand to help Sakura up. Sakura graciously took her hand. Sakura looked carefully at the girl, the girl looked at Sakura as well and the girl was the first one to break the silence between them.

¡§Is¡K is that you Sakura?¡¨ Tomoyo asked surprised.

¡§Is that you Tomoyo?¡¨ 

A big smile is pasted on both of the girl¡¦s faces. Both the girls embraced each other. After a moment they let each other go and started talking.

¡§I cannot believe it¡¦s you Tomoyo. I haven¡¦t seen you since the incident in your kingdom.¡¨

¡§Yeah I know. Anyway how are you? I tried going to your kingdom but the guards won¡¦t let me in, they don¡¦t believe that I¡¦m Princess Tomoyo.¡¨ Tomoyo whispered the last bit so only Sakura could hear.

¡§I¡¦m fine. I can¡¦t believe that the guards don¡¦t recognize you. So is this the place you have been living in since the incident?¡¨

¡§Yeah, this is the place I have been staying. I¡¦m so sorry for what happened to your kingdom Sakura¡¨

¡§It¡¦s alright¡¨

When Sakura said that she feels that she is being watch by someone and she doesn¡¦t have a good feeling about it.

****~Tomoyo P.O.V~****

I can¡¦t believe it I have finally got the chance to see my best friend Sakura. We haven¡¦t seen each other since 2 years ago. We embraced each other then we let go. After that we started talking quietly. After Sakura said ¡¥It¡¦s alright¡¦ she had her head down. Then her head peaked up she started looking around. She whispered to me,

¡§Tomoyo meet me here in 2 hours time by this fountain. I have something that I have to do¡¨

¡§Sakura can I come?¡¨ I whispered back.

¡§Sorry no¡¨

¡§I know you the best you can¡¦t lie to me. That look on your face. Something dangerous is going to happen¡¨

¡§Hai so that¡¦s why I don¡¦t want you to come¡¨

¡§But¡¨ I was cut of by Sakura,

¡§It¡¦s okay Kero is in my pocket and I have the Sakura Cards with me so I¡¦ll be okay. Don¡¦t worry¡¨

¡§I¡¦ll try not to but please be careful¡¨

¡§I¡¦m sorry madam¡¨ Sakura said loudly so the closer assassins could be able to hear her.

¡§It¡¦s okay goodbye,¡¨ I said as I walked away. 

I left Sakura by herself. I¡¦m really hope that Sakura will be okay when she comes back. I made my way to my house that I share with Mai. I make a mental note in my head to meet Sakura in the village square.

****~Sakura¡¦s P.O.V~****

Once Tomoyo was out of sight. I started walking towards an inn. I asked the keeper could I use a room to change and she said hai. I was glad that she said hai because I can¡¦t fight well in a dress. So I changed to some beige trousers and a plain blue shirt. Then I went out on my way I thanked the innkeeper for lending me a room to change. I know since Kero didn¡¦t come out of my cape he must have been asleep.

I walked out of the village. Soon I found myself in a forest with beautiful lush green trees. I could feel that they are still following me. So I picked up my pace. I saw a boy with messy brown hair. Practicing his sword. I couldn¡¦t possibly battle here. Also they know that I know that they are following me. I ran to the left away from the boy. I ran a bit further I soon found a clearing from all of the dense trees. I stopped in the middle and waited. I turned round and one of the assassins came at me with a dagger. I dogged it but it was so close. 

He was aiming for my heart. I feel like there was a pair of eyes watching me I turned round and saw a person behind the tree looking at me. The rest of the assassins caught up and came at me they either have a long sword or a dagger in their hand. They all wore a black top and trousers with a mask that cover half of their face. I was in serous trouble I couldn¡¦t use my magic and I¡¦m sure that Kero saw the same thing as I did there is a innocent boy and I couldn¡¦t use the cards. This has got to be one of the worst situations that I have been in. 

They all started advancing towards me. They started attacking me. I did a flip over so I have space to fight. I have to thank my Oniichan for teaching me how to fight. They turned around and came at me again. They slashed at me with their weapon and I dogged them with ease from the training I got from my Oniichan. But I know those few lessons aren¡¦t enough I haven¡¦t learnt a lot. Hopefully I could take down most of them. Last time I was lucky because I could use the cards but someone is here. I knocked a few of them unconscious I don¡¦t like to kill people. But they will kill me if I don¡¦t fight back. 

The mens are all from the Dasik kingdom. About half of them are on the floor unconscious. One of them came and tried to punch me but I dogged it. Then he tried to kick me but I dogged that too. But he didn¡¦t give up he just kept at it. I had to admit that he is a good fighter. The rest of the group just stood around us while we are fighting. I guessed that he must be the leader of the group since he was a better fighter than the rest. He faked a punch that was aimed at my face. So I held my hand out to block it. But instead he tripped me and I fell. I land with my back to a tree and the rest of them surrounded me. The leader picked up a sword from one of the fallen solider and walked over to me. He brought down the sword and strikes it at me.

To Be Continued¡K¡K¡K

That¡¦s it for this chapter please review this story please!! Arigato minna

Feline Angel Sakura


	7. New Friends Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Cardcaptors but I do own those that you have not heard of know about. 

Minna of the following Arigato for reviewing:

Kawaiicherryblossomwarrior: sorri for talking so long on this chapter I tried to make it much longer so that¡¦s why I¡¦m talking so long hope to hear from you more ^_^

Daijin: arigato for reviewing every time I really appreciate it yeah Tomoyo (Madison) lost her kingdom too 

Trouble Chocolate: thankz I¡¦m glad you like it

KayBee: arigato for giving me your opinion ^_^

Keys:

****~People¡¦s P.O.V~****

¡§Talking¡¨

¡¥Thought¡¦

**Change of place**

Translations:

Ano¡K - Um¡K

Honto ni ¡V really (surprised) 

Sugoi - cool

Chapter 5 Part 3- New Friends

****~Sakura¡¦s P.O.V~****

I could feel Kero in my pocket trying to get out and I could also feel that the cards wanted to help to. But I couldn¡¦t use them. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact. But it never came. I opened my eyes and I saw that all of the soldiers have fallen to the ground.

****~Normal P.O.V~****

Sakura looked to her left and saw the same boy she saw earlier. But this time she could see his whole face. He has messy brown hair and intense amber eyes. Also the most handsome face that she has ever saw. Sakura blush at that thought ¡¥Where did that came from?¡¦ Sakura asked herself?

.

¡§Thank you for your help¡¨

¡§What ever¡¨

¡§My name is Sakura, what¡¦s yours?¡¨ 

Sakura held her hand out and offered to shake his hand and try to at least make friends with him. Before Sakura did that she made sure that she hid her¡¦s and Kero¡¦s aura. Sakura could feel a faint green aura from the boy.

¡§My name is none of your business¡¨ 

¡¥What an attitude¡¦ Sakura thought.

Some of the mens on the floor started to wake up. The boy walked away quietly ignoring Sakura. Sakura did the same thing and left before the mens wake up. Sakura walked the opposite way from the boy. But both of them are heading to the same destination, Slaly. (A.N Slaly is the village name if anyone forgotten)

**Inside the Forest**

¡§Now where do we go Kero?¡¨ Sakura asked. Kero popped his head out of the cape and looked around.

¡§I¡¦m not sure Sakura. Do you remember how you came in?¡¨ Kero questioned.

¡§Ano¡KI¡¦m not too sure all I remember is there is a clearing somewhere¡¨

¡§Okay I¡¦ll have a look¡¨ Kero flew up and looked around he spotted a clearing. He flew back down and said,

¡§There¡¦s a clearing over in that direction¡¨ Kero pointed his little paw to his left.

¡§That¡¦s how I came here. So at the start I must have walked the wrong way¡¨ Sakura replied and let out a big sign.

They started walking back the way they came. Kero was perched on Sakura¡¦s shoulder and Sakura is walking. Silence fell upon the two. Until Sakura broke the silence.

¡§Kero did you know that I found Tomoyo today?¡¨

¡§Honto ni that¡¦s sugoi I missed her cooking especially her strawberry shortcakes¡¨ Kero replied with a big smile on his face. While he was going on with the different types of cakes that Tomoyo made in the past Sakura just listened and sweat dropped. ( -_-; )

¡§Kero I got the idea. Kero you know beck then when the assassins almost killed me but that boy came and saved me. Did you sense something from him?¡¨

¡§You mean that kid with the brown hair that came to help you with his sword¡¨

Sakura just nodded.

¡§Yeah I sensed something but I¡¦m not sure if it¡¦s magic or not¡¨

¡§Oh¡¨

¡§So Sakura are you going to tell Tomoyo about the prophecy and our journey?

¡§Yeah she is my best friend and all. But I don¡¦t want her to come along because it¡¦s going to be dangerous with the Dasik kingdom¡¦s soldiers and assassins after me¡¨

¡§I guess that you got a point there¡¨

¡§Let¡¦s just stay a few days in the village¡¨

¡§Alright! More of Tomoyo¡¦s special cakes¡¨

¡§Is that all you could think about Kero?¡¨

¡§Yeah I¡¦m hungry you know¡¨

Silence once again covered the forest apart from the birds singing their little melody. Sakura and Kero could smell the breads that ae being baked in the bakers. Sakura and Kero smiled at the delicious smell. 

¡§That smells so delicious Kero¡¨

¡§Yeah I know I could just eat the whole bread shop¡¨

After a little bit more walking they were back in the village. Sakura put Kero back into her cap pocket and proceed to the village square where the fountain is. Sakura saw Tomoyo pacing forwards and backwards with a worried face.

¡§Hey Tomoyo¡¨ Sakura greeted.

¡§Oh Sakura you didn¡¦t know how worried I was. It¡¦s almost been more than 1 hour after you said when to meet. Where were you? Where¡¦s Kero? Are you hungry? How are you?¡¨

Sakura sweat dropped but also smiled that he best friend was so worried about her.

¡§I¡¦m fine Tomoyo. I just got a little bit lost in the forest but I found my way back with Kero¡¦s help and I¡¦m not hurt. Kero and me are hungry. Kero is in my pocket.¡¨ Sakura whispered to Tomoyo.

¡§I¡¦m glad that you¡¦re alright¡¨ Tomoyo beamed a smile at Sakura.

¡§Sakura you can come and stay with me and Mai. She doesn¡¦t know that I¡¦m a princess I don¡¦t think that anyone will recognize you. After when you put on some more simple clothes. Don¡¦t do magic because she doesn¡¦t know either.

¡§Okay but we need to bring Kero something to eat¡¨

¡§Okay my house is this way¡¨

Tomoyo pointed to the road where¡¦s lots of houses laid on either side. Tomoyo and Sakura walked down the road and turned right. On the left side of the road the second house down.

¡§This is where I live Sakura¡¨

¡§This is a nice place I like the garden did you plant the plants here?¡¨

¡§Yeah Mai and me planted them and Mai helps me to maintain it¡¨

¡§Hey Tomoyo¡¨

Tomoyo turned around and say a boy around her own age with midnight blue hair and glasses with sapphire blue eyes.

¡§Oh hi Eriol¡¨

¡§Who may this beautiful lady be?¡¨ Eriol asked Tomoyo gesturing to Sakura.

¡§This is Sakura. Sakura this is Eriol he lives next door¡¨ Tomoyo said.

Sakura smiled and said 

¡§Hello Eriol nice to meet you¡¨

Eriol held out his hand to Sakura. Sakura took his hand and shooked it.

¡§Same¡¨ Eriol replied. They let each other¡¦s hand go.

¡§Hey Eriol, Tomoyo¡¨ said a cold voice.

¡§Hey Syaoran this is Sakura I believe that she¡¦s one of Tomoyo¡¦s friend¡¨

¡§It¡¦s you¡¨ Syaoran and Sakura said at the same time.

¡§Ano¡K do you know each other?¡¨ Tomoyo asked.

¡§I saved her when she was about to be killed¡¨ Syaoran remained cool and cold.

¡§Is that true Sakura?¡¨ Tomoyo asked.

¡§Yeah, thank you for you help ano¡K¡¨ Sakura said appreciated but was stuck on what to call him.

¡§Li¡¨ Syaoran replied.

¡§Thanks for saving Sakura Syaoran¡¨ Tomoyo said.

¡§Yeah what ever¡¨ Syaoran replied.

After Syaoran said that he left and went inside his house, which he is sharing with Eriol.

¡§Sorry about that Sakura. He¡¦s always like that but he¡¦s never usually this cold¡¨ Eriol apologized.

¡§It¡¦s ok¡¨ Sakura replied.

¡§It¡¦s getting late Sakura shall we go in?¡¨ Tomoyo said.

¡§Yeah sure see you later Eriol¡¨

¡§See you tomorrow Sakura, Tomoyo¡¨

Sakura went with Tomoyo to her house and Eriol went back to his.

¡§Eriol sure is nice¡¨ Sakura said.

¡§Yeah he is¡¨

¡§But Li that¡¦s another story. Why is he so cold?¡¨

¡§I¡¦m not sure either. At first he was cold to Eriol and me. I think that he just needs time to start of the friendship with him¡¨

¡§I see¡¨

Tomoyo opened the door and lead Sakura down the hallway and they are at the kitchen now. Mai is cooking.

¡§Hey Mai¡¨ Tomoyo greeted her friend.

Mai has long blond hair that is tide up with a blue ribbon and she has cerulean blue eyes. She is about the age of 19. She is wearing a simple blue dress that reaches above her ankle and she has an apron on with a long wooden spoon in her hand.

¡§Hi Tomoyo just the person I want to see. Tomoyo who is she?¡¨ 

¡§Mai this is Sakura she is my best friend. Sakura this is Mai she shares the house with me¡¨

¡§Pleased to meet you Sakura¡¨

¡§You to Mai¡¨

¡§Anyway Tomoyo how many sugar do you put in this?¡¨

¡§What are you making?¡¨

¡§Bread¡¨

¡§100oz¡¨

¡§Okay thanks Tomoyo¡¨

¡§Mai can she stay here for a few days she can stay in the spear room that¡¦s next to mine¡¨

¡§Sure¡¨

¡§Okay Sakura let¡¦s go and get you settled in¡¨

¡§Okay¡¨

**Up in Sakura¡¦s new room**

Sakura¡¦s room has a bed at the far corner with a night table next to it. There¡¦s a table with a chair on the same side as the bed and a wardrobe on the opposite side of the bed.

¡§So do you like it Sakura?¡¨ Tomoyo asked.

¡§Yeah it looks great¡¨ Sakura replied.

¡§Although it¡¦s not as big as what you used to live in but I think that it would be fine¡¨

¡§Yeah, Kero you can come out now¡¨

Kero popped out of the pocket.

¡§Hey Tomoyo how are you?¡¨ Kero asked.

¡§Just fine. Why didn¡¦t you help Sakura when she is in danger Kero?¡¨

¡§I tried but Sakura wouldn¡¦t let me out¡¨

¡§Sorry Kero but I couldn¡¦t let Li see you¡¨

¡§Tomoyo do you sometimes notice something strange about Li?¡¨ Sakura asked.

¡§What do you mean something strange?¡¨

¡§Like magic¡¨

¡§No he seems fine to be but he has a sword with him but that quiet normal for mens these days. Why?¡¨

¡§Kero and me senses something from him but we are not sure weather if it¡¦s magic or not¡¨

¡§I see so what are you going to do?¡¨

¡§Nothing we are just going to be here a few days if the assassins doesn¡¦t find us that is. Anyway he did save my life¡¨ Sakura replied.

¡§Tomoyo, Sakura dinner is ready¡¨ Mai shouted from the kitchen.

¡§Okay we¡¦re coming¡¨ Tomoyo shouted back.

¡§Let¡¦s go Sakura¡¨ Tomoyo said.

¡§Okay¡¨

¡§Bring me something back would you?¡¨ Kero asked.

¡§Sure¡¨ Tomoyo replied.

They went to the kitchen and started eating.

**At Eriol¡¦s and Syaoran¡¦s house in the living room looking out side**

¡§Do you sense something from Sakura Syaoran?¡¨

¡§Yeah something but I¡¦m not sure what it was I wouldn¡¦t have been a aura. Maybe just something else¡¨

¡§I think that she has the cards and she is pretty good with magic¡¨

¡§How do you know?¡¨

¡§If you shake her hand you might sense something she hides her aura well. There is also something else another aura¡¨

¡§So you think that she has the cards I¡¦ll get them from her the cards belongs to my family and another aura what do you think it could be?¡¨

¡§I don¡¦t know shall we find out?¡¨

¡§Sure anyway I need to find out does she really have the cards or not¡¨

¡§Okay but don¡¦t hurt her you just only want the cards so you don¡¦t have to hurt her¡¨

¡§Okay fine with me¡¨

To be continued¡K

That¡¦s it for this chapter please review and tell me what you think.

Feline Angel Sakura


	8. Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own any pf the characters that is in Cardcaptors but I do own those that u haven¡¦t heard of like my made up character Mai

I¡¦m sooooo sorri for not updating so long. I¡¦m so sorry I¡¦ll try and undate it a bit more frequently.

Arigato minna for reviewing:

KawaiiNekoWarrior: thankz so much for your review I¡¦m really glad that you like my story arigato I¡¦ll try and make some good long chapters arigato ^_^

Daijin: Yeah sure I¡¦ve already read one of your story ^_^ it was very very good

Keys:

****~People¡¦s P.O.V~****

¡§Talking¡¨

¡¥Thought¡¦

**Change Of Place**

Translation:

Gomen- Sorry 

Chapter 6: Feelings

**Sakura¡¦s Room**

Knock knock!! 

¡¥Who could it be?¡¦ Kero asked himself just in case that who ever it is he stayed still.

Tomoyo opened the door a little and looked inside and saw that Sakura is still sleeping. Tomoyo signed

¡¥I guess that Sakura hasn¡¦t changed a bit still asleep after I called her twice¡¦ Tomoyo thought.

Kero saw that it was Tomoyo he flew over to her and said

¡§Ohayo Tomoyo I¡¦ve tried but she won¡¦t wake up¡¨

¡§Let me try¡¨ 

Tomoyo walked over to Sakura and tried to wake her up.

¡§Sakura wake up wake up it¡¦s time to have breakfast¡¨ 

Tomoyo started shaking her. 

¡§Let me sleep for a few more minutes¡¨ Sakura whispered.

¡§Oh Sakura¡¨ Tomoyo said frustrated.

Tomoyo went down stairs and brought up a pan and a long wooden spoon and started hitting it when she was in Sakura¡¦s room.

Sakura got up very quickly because for the noise.

¡§Hoe! Tomoyo you could stop now I¡¦m up¡¨ 

Sakura covered her ears because the noise was very loud.

Tomoyo saw that Sakura is up so she stopped. Kero was covering his ears too.

¡§So Tomoyo this is your great idea¡¨ Kero asked.

¡§Yup¡¨

¡§Well next time make sure that it¡¦s nothing to do with pan and wooden spoon¡¨

¡§Gomen it¡¦s a bit to loud¡¨

¡§Great to see you up Sakura¡¨ Tomoyo said.

¡§Sorry you know me I¡¦m not really a morning person¡¨

¡§Well anyway here¡¦s your dress and across from you is the bathroom and don¡¦t do your hair because I want to do it okay¡¨

¡§Fine¡¨

¡§Kero I¡¦ll try and bring something up for you to eat¡¨

¡§Could you bring something sweet up for me¡¨

¡§Sure¡¨

¡§You¡¦re the best Tomoyo¡¨

Sakura went to the bathroom and Tomoyo went downstairs for Kero¡¦s breakfast. While Kero was in Sakura¡¦s room think about what Tomoyo will bring up for him to eat.

After a while Sakura came out dressed in a light pink dress it almost touches the ground and it has a bow at the back. The dress is a long sleeve dress and it¡¦s a round cut at the top. (sorri if you don¡¦t really get the picture of the dress I¡¦m bad at describing cloths)

When Sakura came out Kero was already eating a cup cake. Tomoyo came a started doing Sakura¡¦s hair. Tomoyo putted Sakura¡¦s hair into a bun but it still got the fringe and the 2 bits that shape up her face. 

¡§Thanks Tomoyo¡¨ Sakura said with a smile on her face.

¡§No problem¡¨

¡§Tomoyo do you know any libraries nearby?¡¨ (A/N: is there a library at this time well if not there will be one now :P )

¡§Yeah there¡¦s one that¡¦s not far away from here. Why¡¦d you ask?¡¨

¡§Well I¡¦m going to see could I find a book. I haven¡¦t told you haven¡¦t I Tomoyo but I found this very old book and there¡¦s a prophecy written in there. It said something about gems that could bring people back to life¡¨

¡§Really that would be great!!¡¨

¡§Yeah I know but I also need to find all of the 5 gems. I have a hunch that maybe that it might be at the library because it¡¦s old. If not I might find some place or more about the prophecy.¡¨

¡§Oh I see well come down breakfast is ready¡¨

¡§Okay I¡¦ll be down in a minute¡¨

Sakura came down a few minutes after Tomoyo left. Sakura ate breakfast then they set of to the library. When they were out of the house. They saw Eriol and Syaoran leave there house as well. Eriol went to greet them while Syaoran tagged along.

¡§Hi Tomoyo, hi Sakura¡¨ Eriol greeted.

¡§Hey Eriol, hey Syaoran¡¨ Tomoyo greeted back.

¡§Hey Eriol, Li¡¨ Sakura said.

¡§Hi¡¨ Syaoran said in an annoyed tone.

¡§May I ask where is thy ladies going?¡¨ Eriol asked.

¡§We are going to the library and stop being so formal Eriol¡¨ Tomoyo replied while Sakura giggled at Eriol¡¦s formality.

Syaoran looked over the group then at Sakura giggling, ¡¥What is this feeling I¡¦m feeling a bit hot¡¦ Syaoran thought but quickly shook it away.

Tomoyo then looked at Sakura then at Syaoran and saw him blush and shook his head ¡¥hum¡K this is going to be interesting¡¦ Tomoyo thought.

¡§Well we better get going now Sakura¡¨ Tomoyo said as she dragged Sakura towards the direction of the library.

¡§Okay see you guys later then¡¨ Sakura said as she waved goodbye.

Sakura and Tomoyo talked about how they were in the past few years that they were apart and the good time that they had until they reached the library. They went in and Tomoyo lead Sakura to the old books selection. 

¡§Here¡¦s all of the old books well at least most of them that is found here¡¨ Tomoyo said.

¡§Thanks Tomoyo now let¡¦s see prophecies¡K prophecies¡¨ 

¡§I¡¦ll help¡¨

¡§Thanks Tomoyo¡¨

¡§Don¡¦t mention it. It¡¦s been a while since we spent sometime together¡¨

Sakura just smiled at Tomoyo.

Sakura and Tomoyo seached for hours in the library for a book about prophecy until,

¡§Sakura I think that I found something¡¨

¡§Really let¡¦s see¡¨

Tomoyo showed Sakura the old book that she found. 

¡§Wow this is very old. It looks like some of the pages are missing. I think that it¡¦s better if we took this with us because I think that we might take a long time just trying to find out what each word this because the ink is fading out¡¨

¡§Yeah I guess your right Sakura. We spent a long time in here already and if we don¡¦t get back soon for dinner I think that Mai is going to be very angry because she don¡¦t like people being late when she makes dinner¡¨

¡§Okay then lets go¡¨ 

Sakura and Tomoyo took the book out and Tomoyo putted it in her purse and they went.

***Outside of the Library up in a tree***

¡§What are they doing so long in there?¡¨ Syaoran asked.

¡§Looking at books that¡¦s what people normally do at a library¡¨ Eriol replied.

¡§Grrrrrrrrrr I know what people do in the library but does it really take them about 2 or 3 hours to choose a book. If they make me wait any longer I¡¦ll¡¨

¡§Calm down they won¡¦t be long¡¨

¡§How do you know¡¨

¡§Just watch¡¨

Just as Eriol said that Sakura and Tomoyo came out of the building. 

***Back to Sakura and Tomoyo***

¡§Finally I thought that we¡¦ll be in the library all day just finding it¡¨ Sakura said as she let out a sign of relive.

¡§I know just exactly what you mean¡¨

Tomoyo looked into the sky ¡§it looks like that if we don¡¦t go through the forest we won¡¦t make it in time for dinner and I don¡¦t want to see Mai when she¡¦s angry¡¨

¡§Okay then let¡¦s go¡¨

Sakura and Tomoyo headed towards the forest.

***Where Syaoran and Eriol is***

¡§What do you think they¡¦re going to path home is this way¡¨ Syaoran said as he pointed down a path.

¡§You know Syaoran Mai doesn¡¦t like people being late for dinner so I think that¡¦s why they¡¦re going through the forest because it¡¦s much more faster but I have this feeling that it was a bad idea that they went in there. Let¡¦s follow them¡¨ Eriol said as he was dragging Syaoran with him.

¡§Hey Eriol stop why do we have to go with them¡¨ Syaoran snapped his hand out of Eriol¡¦s.

¡§Well because you want to find out whether or not Sakura has the Clow cards and if she is in danger she¡¦ll use the Clow cards and if not we have to protect them¡¨

¡§Well looks like someone has a crush on Tomoyo¡¨ Syaoran teased.

¡§Shut up Syaoran and just follow them¡¨ Eriol said as he blushed about 10 shades of red.

***Sakura and Tomoyo***

¡§It¡¦s awfully quite in here Tomoyo¡¨ Sakura said in an afraid tone.

¡§It¡¦s never really this quite I wonder is something wrong?¡¨

¡§Do you think that something is out there¡¨ as Sakura gripped hold of Tomoyo¡¦s hand tighter.

¡§Don¡¦t worry Sakura I¡¦m sure that everything is fine¡¨ 

As Sakura said that something fast came their way.

To be continued¡K.. 

That¡¦s it everyone and please review to tell me what you think and thanks for reading and reviewing.

Feline Angel Sakura


	9. The Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors Clamp does so any of the characters that are mentioned in CCS it¡¦s not mine but Mai is. ^_^

I¡¦m sooooooo very sorry for not updating this story very much or even very often.

Chi Koya: yup I¡¦ve finally updated this story ^^

Daijin: yup I¡¦ve read your fanfics and it¡¦s great!! 

Minna Arigato for reviewing my story I¡¦m really grateful. Now on with the story..... 

Chapter 7: The Fight

***Sakura and Tomoyo***

¡§It¡¦s awfully quite in here Tomoyo¡¨ Sakura said in an afraid tone.

¡§It¡¦s never really this quite I wonder is something wrong?¡¨

¡§Do you think that something is out there¡¨ as Sakura gripped hold of Tomoyo¡¦s hand tighter.

¡§Don¡¦t worry Sakura I¡¦m sure that everything is fine¡¨ 

As Sakura said that something fast came their way. Sakura saw what it was a pushed Tomoyo out of the way but unfortunately Sakura got hit buy the little dagger and it made a deep gash in her left arm. Sakura held onto the wound hit her other arm and tried to make it stop bleeding. Once Tomoyo saw that Sakura¡¦s left arm is bleeding she quickly went over there and tied the wound with a napkin. 

¡§Thanks Tomoyo¡¨ Sakura replied as Tomoyo tied it around the wound.

¡§Tomoyo I think that you better get out of here¡¨

¡§I don¡¦t think so¡¨ someone with a deep voice said from the forest that surrounded them.

¡§Who are you, show yourself!¡¨ Sakura shouted.

Then a man dressed in black came out with many other men. Sakura had a look around and she saw that they were surrounded and there was no way out. 

¡¥Okay it doesn¡¦t look like that we could get out from here. There¡¦s about 10 or more of them this time and including boss which will be the strongest I might have some problems also I have to protect Tomoyo I can¡¦t let her get hurt¡¦ Sakura thought.

The boss waved his hand and the group of men charged at them. 

¡§Tomoyo get out of here,¡¨ Sakura shouted while intercepted a punch from one of the men.

¡§No I¡¦m not going anywhere without you Sakura¡¨ Tomoyo shouted back as she dodged the attack. But the man took out a knife and drew it across her arm and it started bleeding. When Sakura saw that Tomoyo got hurt she quickly went over to her and kicked the man out of the way.

¡§Please Tomoyo get out of here¡¨ Sakura cried worry and concern for her friend is shown in her eyes. Tomoyo nodded and ran far enough not to get hurt or get into the fight also a clear view of the fight.

Once Sakura saw that Tomoyo got to a save distance Sakura turned back to the men and started attacking them. Sakura knocked down 8 of those mens but she was getting tired. Sakura did a back flip and knocked out one of these men. The last men ran towards Sakura with a knife and it made a deep gash in her leg. The man smiled since he thought that Sakura wouldn¡¦t be able to move with the wounds that she got from this fight. He let his guard down for a minute. Sakura saw this and kicked the knife out of his hand. Sakura saw that the knife isn¡¦t very far away she went a picked it up and threw it at him. He saw the knife coming his way but he didn¡¦t have time to dodge it and it hit him in the leg. Sakura saw the man trying to get up but could she smiled that she didn¡¦t get him in a critical spot. 

****Sakura¡¦s P.O.V****

¡¥That was close¡¦ Sakura thought I took in deep breathes to try and to calm myself down. I tried to get up but I only fell down again. I took a look at the wound more clearly and it seems that I was deeper than I thought. 

****Normal P.O.V****

Tomoyo rushed to Sakura and said,

¡§Sakura are you alright?¡¨

¡§Yeah I¡¦m just fine¡¨ Sakura gave her a reinsuring smile.

¡§Let me have a look¡¨ Tomoyo replied concern for her friend is shown clearly in her voice. 

Tomoyo saw a deep gash but she then look towards Sakura and saw a little smile on her face.

¡§How could you say that you¡¦re okay Sakura? The wound is very deep¡¨

¡§It¡¦s alright its not that bad¡¨

As Sakura is saying that Tomoyo took a napkin (quite a big napkin) from her purse and wrapped it around Sakura¡¦s leg and helped her up. Tomoyo and Sakura walked slowly back to their house.

****Syaoran and Eriol****

¡§Wow that girl is quite amazing isn¡¦t she Syaoran?¡¨ Eriol asked.

¡§..................¡¨ 

¡§Syaoran you there?¡¨ 

¡§Yeah¡¨

¡§Well?¡¨

¡§She¡¦s okay I guess¡¨

¡§Is that all you could say?¡¨

¡§Alright she¡¦s good¡¨

As they were having that conversation Syaoran was watching Sakura and Tomoyo exiting the forest. Eriol noticed this and a wide smile spread across his face.

To Be Continued.......

Feline Angel Sakura


End file.
